Talk:Tenant tips/@comment-73.208.171.14-20160911033036
Hi there! I live in a small two-flat with my two kids and partner. Our landlord is generally a decent guy but after we decided to move in in September 2014, he changed the free washer and dryer (an amenity included in the rent!) to pay washer and dryer, stating that the family that lived there before us thought it was "a laundromat" (which, well, it is...). He initially had the amount per load at $3 a load, but the other tenants and we got him bring it down to $1 load. With a family of four and one in cloth diapers, not only was i monopolizing the single pay washer, but I was spending nearly an extra $70/month on laundry washing! So, to alleviate the issue, I purchase a second hand compact portable washer that just pops onto any faucet, and I stuck it in the laundry room for convenience. Well, the landlord blew up on me, telling me if I wanted to "install my own appliances" I should find some where else to live. I apologised profusely because I know how risky it is to anger a landlord, and I removed it from the laundry room that same day. Later on, he changed his mind, and told me I could use it there, after I explained the issue with keeping it fair for the guys upstairs. He grumbled that he was "never going to make any money" on the pay washers he bought, but allowed me to keep the washer in the room. Now, well over a year since it's been down there, and I've been using both washers intermittently as well as the pay dryer, he's told me again I need to remove the washer. He hasn't given me any real reason why other than he wants to make some money on the pay washers, on top of my rent (which he regularly increases). I'm annoyed and frustrated, becuase our apartment is already cramped and I have no room for it upstairs. Plus, aren't I paying for access to the laundry room and reasonable use of that common space? Also, I pay the building electric as well so I feel like this is double-charging me for something that I'm the utility for. I also feel it's unfair to let me keep it a while then tell me to take it out. What do you experts say? Do I really have to remove the machine? I took everything out of hte laundry room and it's in my pantry now, but it's really in the way and taking away all the convenince of having (and paying for!) an ACTUAL laundry room! My portable washer isn't violating anything as it isn't a permanent installation, has no hook up other than a plug and a hose to the faucet and can be carried by one person it's so small. As far as I can tell, it's no differnet than having a portable dishwasher, or a micorwave, or a wine fridge in the unit, except that I was using it in a common space I had rights and access to. If it ends up that I was wrong and should NOT have it in the common space (I also have a table saw in there, he doesn't complain about that...), should I ask for a rent reduction to reflect the fact that I will no longer be accessing the laundry room (saw will be removed as well)?